Mankai Sakura Miku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850198 |idalt = |no = 8199 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 170, 175, 180, 185, 190, 195, 200, 205 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 95 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 105 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mythical diva who could cause miracles with her songs. Sakura Miku was a phenomenal light that illuminated the darkness of Menon's nightscape. Dark spirits were uncontrollably drawn to her melodious voice, which purified them in droves. Demons that wandered in too close became befuddled, strangely losing their bloodlust in the process. However, one night, the stage suddenly became silent. The diva that had captured everyone's hearts seemed to have vanished without a trace. The Summoners were certain that it had not been a dream, for the ancient ruins remained a tranquil sanctuary where the unique trees remained in eternal efflorescence. The trees were named Sakura, and their seeds were collected and transported with great care back to Grand Gaia. With renewed vigor and determination, the Summoners continued on in their grand quest against the demon hordes. It is rumored that some Summoners managed to retain an extra-dimensional connection to Sakura Miku and call upon her aid in times of great need. |summon = Don't be afraid of the dark! I shall envelop you in pink and purify all evil! |fusion = Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity. Come on, come and be free! |evolution = My voice shall become the light of Spring. It will usher in a new cosmos... | hp_base = 5523 |atk_base = 2023 |def_base = 1914 |rec_base = 1939 | hp_lord = 7890 |atk_lord = 2890 |def_lord = 2735 |rec_lord = 2770 | hp_anima = 9007 |rec_anima = 2472 |atk_breaker = 3198 |def_breaker = 2437 |def_guardian = 3033 |rec_guardian = 2621 |def_oracle = 2586 |rec_oracle = 3217 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Spring Concerto |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate and 60% boost to max HP, 15% damage reduction from Light and Dark Types, negates status ailments, hugely boost critical damage & hugely boost Light elemental damage |lsnote = 150% critical damage, 150% elemental damage |bb = Withering Finale |bbdescription = 34 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable great Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk and Def reduction & 15% damage reduction from Light and Dark Types for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance for 30% Atk reduction to attack, 30% chance for 50% Atk and Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 34 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Ballad of Petals |sbbdescription = 43 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts critical damage, adds highly probable Spark critical for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk and Def reduction & boost critical damage for Light types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% critical damage, 60% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage, adds +2 hit to each hit count (+20 extra damage, 120% total), 30% chance for 50% Atk and Def reduction, 50% critical damage of Light types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 43 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 43 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |ubb = Sakurafubuki Waltz |ubbdescription = Massive Light attack on all foes, massive Light attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, adds enormous Spark critical for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk reduction |ubbnote = 400% critical damage, sparks deal 150% extra damage, 90% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 45 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 45 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Euphoria in Fuchsia |esitem = Critical Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Critical Sphere is equipped, boosts critical damage for all allies, adds critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |esnote = 20% boost, 60% critical rate, fills 3-5 BC |evofrom = 850197 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boost critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boost elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill5_2_note = 30% chance with 30% damage penalty |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +100% boost, 250% total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Heals 3500-4000 HP + 40% of own's Rec |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Enhance success rate of BB/SBB's probable Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill5_5_note = +10% chance, 40% chance total to reduce 50% Atk and Def |omniskill5_6_sp = 10 |omniskill5_6_desc = Allows BB/SBB's Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_7_sp = 45 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds huge raise to normal hit amount effect to UBB |omniskill5_7_note = Adds +3 hit to each hit count (+120% damage, 220% total) |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = *''Mankai Sakura Miku, obtainable from Rare Summon for a limited time only, is a separate unit version from Maestro Goddess Miku, obtainable from Vortex during Special Events.'' *''Her name, Mankai Sakura, translates to "full bloom cherry blossom/tree".'' *''Her fusion quote references "Ten Thousand Stars" by Circus-P'' |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Sakura3 }}